User blog:Ninjinian/Slow Improvement
Guys, I've seen lots of slow improvement going around the wiki lately. I haven't seen much users around except for TurtleShroom, Explorer 767, Tidalwave11, Mectrixctic & a couple more - mainly because of a lot of absences. Ego problems are being debated on other blog posts - and many important stuff are on hold. Very important stuff need to be finished, as they are being improved frequently & delicately. Pages that I think are going slow: * Club Penguin Fanon for Newbies * Fanon Characters Christmas Special! * Great Darktonian Pie War * Lord of the Onion Rings * Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War ...and some more. Sometimes the recent changes are going by slowly, and less edits are being contributed. We need fresh ideas for articles! There can be a lot more made - everybody just need to participate in public events over on other blog posts, talk pages & forums and help as much as you can! More users are needed. The most active users that I've seen over the past weeks are - in order (top being most active). Do not feel criticized by these results. Ones that are next to each-other in the same line are equally active. Again, this is based on how much mainspace they edit and how much I see them around. * Explorer 767 * TurtleShroom * Ninjinian * Tidalwave11 -- E-114 * Screwball86 -- Happyface414 * Mectrixctic -- Zapwire -- Chub777 * Pufflezzz -- Corai -- Rocket Slug * Speeddasher -- The Leader * Tails6000 * Hat Pop * Kwiksilver That is all that I've seen around much lately. If you disagree with anything that I have written so far, please comment. A new topic on "Slow Improvement" will being after the line below: --------------- We need to get more users into editing. More articles and wealthy edits are needed. A barrier which is causing "Slow Improvement" are flame wars, debates & ego-problems. We'll start from the very top of those 3 that I have written in bold in the previous sentence, and you can comment freely when I have finished with the blog post... however, please keep calm & try not to create havocs. Flame wars More & more flame wars are started up. Maybe the amount of flame wars have decreased over the day or two, but more are stirring up - mainly on blog posts. A recent flame-war was with the Club Penguin Wiki around a month or so ago, which caused many problems. Too much discussion is going on, and less ideas. Flame wars start because of discussions and of users taking others opinions differently - then others join in with the argument, though usually the flame war stirs up even more. Flame wars are big problems to handle. Firemen do not help at all, and because of blog posts, too many flame wars have started up during the past month & weeks. We need to fix this problem. Debates Debates are like flame wars - but do not include shouting & bullying. These are usually quiet, and happen in blog posts - though too much talking is involved, and users spend their time debating on stuff instead of actually doing any contributions. I am not naming anyone from now on, but debates involve too much talking and less editing. Mainspace have started to be editing frequently now - and many edits are over-riding mainspace, such as forums, blog posts, comments etc. It is okay if the debate is very small and is between some users, but when the whole wiki-users start to talk in the debate, they focus on the debate and not anything else. Watch out for debates, and please try to keep them small. Ego-problems These have just started up during the week - and include articles like Ben Hun, Willie Watt, Corai and a couple more that I cannot thing of. These are not big problems, though involve too much talking and less editing. Instead of thinking of ways to prevent ego-problems - everyone just talk about it. Recently, I've been mentoring Corai in keep his character's ego to the low. I've been doing that by first expanding his user-character article, then keep his countries & company articles on hold until his article specifically says that he is an excellent & wealthy business-penguin. Others such as Explorer 767 & TurtleShroom I suggest to mentor some others in keeping their character's ego's low. So far - only a couple of blog posts dedicated on ego-problems. Lets hope they do not rise. ---------- Many of these things above happen because of blog posts. Somebody creates a blog post to debate - turns into a flame war, involves a lot of talking (less editing) & sometimes banning. The only blog-post ideas for articles that I've seen so far is.... CHUB777'S INTARWEBS PARODIES! These involve parodying internet stuff like Twitter & awesome web-browsers. So in conclusion... we need to make sure that "Slow Improvement" develops into "fast improvement". Avoid debates & flame wars, and try to edit mainspace more than talking. I hope I get no negative comments as I conclude this blog post. I had thought of everything very carefully... so please make sure that you have completely read this blog post before commenting on anything. Thank you, and that is all. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC)